Insane Fanfic Writer writes Saifuu
by ladyeclectic
Summary: Pure crack, seriously. That insane fanfic writer is at it again, this time with Seifer and Fujin. A little more angsty than my first one.


  


_Sequel to my first one and back by popular demand. :) Yep, your good old insane fanfic writer is back with another chapter in her horribly written (yet ingenius to her mind) romance saga. This week's contestents include such celebrities as Seifer and Fujin, answering the old question: WHY THE HECK DOES SHE PUT UP WITH HIM? *big grin* Enjoy! :-)_  


  


* * *

  


## Insane Fanfic Writer writes  


# SAIFUU

  


_The insane fanfic writer sat down at her desk once again, rubbing her hands together. "It's time for a change of pace," she murmured to herself. "I must answer the age old question: why on earth does Fujin stay with the abusive Seifer?" She laughed maniacally as she pulled out the keyboard to begin typing.   
_

"Honey, you doing alright in there?"   


Aw man, _she thought,_ not dad too!   
**   


  
**Fujin was practicing with her **_(dangit, I forgot what it was, the fanfic writer fumed)_** weapon when Seifer came walking through the door. **   


  
Fujin yawned and stretched her arms up over her head, then realized with a start that she wasn't in her room. Lowering her arms, she also saw that she now had ahold of Quistis's Save The Queen whip. "WHAT..."   


**  
_After checking FFO, the fanfic writer erased "weapon" and wrote in "Pinwheel". "That's better," she murmured insanely as she continued to type._  
**  


Even as she watched the whip suddenly morphed into her own Pinwheel, and she dropped it as fast as she could. "HOW...?"   


"Fujin! You in ther... OH SHIT!!!"   


Seifer's voice came somewhere to her left, and it was then that she realized she was in the weapons room, not her own bedroom. Turning, she watched as he came through the doors, moving jerkily towards her. "WEIRD," she uttered, completely confused with what was happening. "ATTACK?"   


"In a sense," Seifer replied, an odd note of panic in his voice. "We're having a situation; someone outside the Garden is controlling everything we say and..."   


  
**Fujin turned to Seifer and lowered her weapon, her feelings shining through her eyes. "Hey, what's up Seifer?"   
**

  
A yearning look overtook Fujin's features as she suddenly saw Seifer in a whole new light. "What's up Seifer...RAGE! NOT ME!"   


"I know Fujin, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Whoever it is has complete control of everything we say and do. Cid's called an urgent meeting to..."   


  
**"Not much Fujin. What are you doing in here?"   
**

"I'm just practicing." 'Why can't you love me back?' she thought privately, yearning to just reach out and touch him.   


  
The minute the lines were out of their mouths both uttered loud expletives, although Seifer's was more creative. "There's no way we can stop this," he pleaded. "The only thing that gives us any respite are the GFs."   


"USE!" Fujin stated, genuinely scared. These sudden feelings she was having for Seifer were too close to the truth; if this being were to manipulate her so that she revealed something... "LEVIATHAN!"   


**  
_"Leviathan?" the fanfic writer questioned, then her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She lifted her hands from the keyboard quickly and scooted the chair back as far away from the computer as possible, breathing a sigh of relief.   
_

At least, until the ceiling, under strain from the constant spring rains, gave way right above her head and doused her with murky water. "Ugh!"   
**  


"We've gotta get out of here!" Seifer shouted, and the two of them raced towards Cid's office. "There has to be a way to get away from this unknown menace!"   


Fujin said nothing but ran after Seifer, heading towards the Headmaster's office and praying that he would have a solution to their problem.   


**  
_Fuming, the insane fanfic writer stared at the screen at the weird things she couldn't have written. "Well, fine! Be that way! I was going to play nice with you Fujin, and make this all angst, but I guess we'll just have to embarrass you in front of Seifer." She wasn't too happy with doing it, mostly because she felt somewhat sorry for Fujin's situation with Seifer, but.. who cared, the two of them needed to be taught a lesson in humility!_  
**   


  
**Both Seifer and Fujin stop running and turn to one another. "Seifer, there's something I need to tell you," Fujin started.**   


  
"NO!" Fujin raged even as she turned to Seifer. "Seifer, there's something I need to tell you...NO! RAGE!"   


"It's alright Fujin, I know this isn't you. Whatever you say, I'll know it's a lie."   


  
**Fujin looked up into Seifer's eyes, gathering her courage. "I love you."**   


  
Seifer's statement nearly broke her heart as she realized just what she was supposed to say. She shook her head, not wanting to meet his eyes, but whoever was doing this to them forced her to do it. "I love you, Seifer."   


Even though he knew it was fake, the blond man still flinched at the statement.   


  
**"Ever since we all got together as a posse..."**   


  
"_...I've loved you so dearly much. You mean everything to me. It's why I've stayed with you this long, and..._ NO!!" She couldn't do this, it was too much. She knew she could never get Seifer, that he would never view her like that, but she was not about to lose his friendship because of some meddling outside source. Better to love him from afar then to lose him forever; she'd done it long enough, and would be content to continue doing so. "DIABLOS!"   


**  
_"Oh no!" The minute she saw what was on the screen the fanfic writer bolted from her dad's office and into the hallway, rushing past her father. Halfway to her room, however, she tripped and fell to the carpet, then struggled to get a breath as something seemed to crush her towards the floor._  
**  


It happened so fast she didn't see the transition. One minute she was watching Diablos form, and the next she was standing on her bed with the covers up around her shoulders. "Dream?" she murmured, looking around the room.   


Her communication console began to beep, and she sat down on the bed cross-legged and turned it on. Seifer's face flooded the screen, and from his frantic expression she realized dejectedly that the entire episode had been real.   


"You alright Fuu?"   


"FINE," she stated, drawing the covers more around her body. "ACTUALLY HAPPENED?"   


"Yeah, it was real. I think Diablos scared whatever it was away; it happened to me and Quistis earlier and we were transported back to our original sights at what we think was the end. Anyway, the meeting with Cid is real; he's asked all senior SeeDs to come up with him, and that means us."   


"RAIJIN?"   


"Yeah, you'd probably better get him up too. Don't know if he's invited, but everyone's going to be told sooner or later."   


She nodded and moved to disband the connection when Seifer called her name. "Don't worry about all that was said," he stated. "I know that wasn't you talking, and this won't change anything. Believe me, if after what happened this morning with Quistis didn't do anything, a few words won't do harm. See you at Cid's." And with that he switched off the link.   


Fujin stared at the screen for a moment before closing it gently. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped the blankets around her and cuddled into the warmth. If only he knew how much she meant those words, no matter that they hadn't really been hers. It hurt more than she'd thought it would to be rejected, however backhandedly, by Seifer; he obviously didn't think she had these feelings inside her. Which was all for the best, she knew...but her heart shattered a little bit more at the thought that no matter how much she might love him he'd never love her.   


A single tear slipped from her good eye, and she wiped it away angrily with her sheet. No time to slip into pity, she thought to herself and threw off the blanket, grabbing her clothes and dressing.   


**   


_The feeling of victory over Fujin was hollow. Reading what was on the screen seemed to leech whatever joy there was in having Fujin humiliated and reminded her again why she'd wanted to write this particular fic. "I'm sorry Fuu," she sighed, shaking her head. "I promise you, if I ever can write one without you guys getting in my way, you'll be with your Seifer."   
_

"Who are you talking to dear?"   


"Nobody dad. Nobody."   


  


Please read and review! Who do you think should be the next victims...er, subjects? :D  



End file.
